<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>初夜 by ShanMao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475751">初夜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanMao/pseuds/ShanMao'>ShanMao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:07:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanMao/pseuds/ShanMao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>初夜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>徐明浩是第一次做这种事情，还有些紧张，但他知道只要服侍好眼前这个男人，自己就算是完成任务了。</p><p> </p><p>  他含住金珉奎的巨根，开始慢慢舔弄起来，徐明浩嘴巴不大只能含下一半不到，但还是让金珉奎发出了舒服的喟叹。</p><p> </p><p>  过了一会儿，清新的薄荷味儿就充斥了整个房间。</p><p> </p><p>  闻到浓郁的薄荷味，徐明浩有些害羞，后穴因为信息素的原因开始慢慢的收缩起来，分泌出肠液。</p><p> </p><p>  他想要去摸摸，但是又要服侍金珉奎，于是干脆一只手伸到背后插进后穴缓解瘙痒，另一只手继续扶住金珉奎的东西，用嘴巴有规律的舔着龟头。</p><p> </p><p>  从两侧开始进攻，到马眼的时候用舌尖轻轻地不停触碰。金珉奎没忍住抖了抖，又释放出了信息素。</p><p> </p><p>  徐明浩也忍不了了，继续加多加深手指。嘴巴动作不停，但闷哼声暴露了他。</p><p> </p><p>  看到身前的淫荡画面，金珉奎就止不住的想逗逗徐明浩 。</p><p> </p><p>  他把徐明浩翻了个身，呈跪趴状，俯下身子，在徐明浩耳边吹气：“我们小八，就这么想要大肉棒吗？叫声欧巴来听听啊，叫了就满足我们小八的小骚穴。”</p><p> </p><p>  徐明浩已经失去理智了，他小穴分泌的肠液已经多的流到了床上，金珉奎还好死不死的用手指头在上面画着圈圈。</p><p> </p><p>  性欲还是战胜了羞耻心：“欧巴，快进来，珉奎欧巴，小八难受，小八想要...啊！...慢...慢点......”</p><p> </p><p>  金珉奎早忍不住了，肉棒上的青筋都快爆出来了。听到徐明浩软软的欧巴更是，直接一插到底，然后开始猛地抽插起来。紧致温暖的小穴让金珉奎欲罢不能，但他突然想到这样的小穴还被别人感受过，心中就突然有些不爽。</p><p> </p><p>  看着眼前白嫩而且圆滑的小屁股，金珉奎的信息素又加浓了。</p><p> </p><p>  徐明浩闻到以后险些被呛到，有种不怎么好的预感。</p><p> </p><p>  啪！</p><p> </p><p>  金珉奎突然开始打徐明浩：“我们，小八，是不是，经常，被，男人，操，嗯？”说一句打一下让徐明浩有些招架不住，但心中也升起了一丝快感。</p><p> </p><p>  “没......没有......珉奎欧巴是......啊......第一个。”<br/>
金珉奎闻言高兴了，放开打屁股的手，肉棒又涨大了一圈。徐明浩感受到这细微的变化，不仅没慌，甚至还更爽了。</p><p> </p><p>  突然，徐明浩的叫声，升高了一个调，金珉奎知道是戳到他的敏感点了，于是朝着那个地方猛的进攻。</p><p> </p><p>  “啊......慢点......不要戳......那里......啊......小八要坏了......小八要坏......啊！！！！！！”</p><p> </p><p>  听到徐明浩的淫叫，金珉奎知道徐明浩应该要高潮了，于是一口咬住他的腺体，红酒味蔓延开来，逐渐布满整个房间。</p><p> </p><p>  “啊......珉奎欧巴......操的小八......好舒服......小八要到了......啊......啊.....快..快.....”</p><p> </p><p>  “等一下小八，等着我一起.....啊。”</p><p> </p><p>  一声叹息，两人终于一起射了出来。精液缓缓的从徐明浩红肿的小穴里流了出来，金珉奎刚才软下去的肉棒又挺立了起来。</p><p> </p><p>  徐明浩感受到以后只想赶快离身后的人远一点，被金珉奎一把抱起来送进浴室。</p><p> </p><p>  夜，还长。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>